Engine aftertreatment systems are commonly utilized to achieve regulated and desired emissions regulations in engine applications. Many aftertreatment components are catalytic components to promote certain chemical reactions in the aftertreatment system. A common catalyst utilized in aftertreatment systems is platinum. Platinum within a catalytic component can be released over time through wear, thermal events in the component, or by other mechanisms. Released platinum is observed in other downstream catalytic components. The presence of platinum in certain catalytic components can interfere with the proper operation of those components.